Love Triangles
by TatyanaYasmine
Summary: This High School Boarding School is full of love, hate, friendships, and more. But what happens when your love or crush likes someone else? Find out in Love Triangles. Rated T for Teen. I highly recommend you to read this story ONLY if you can handle foul dialogue such as swearing and sexual behavior. If not, this story is not meant for you to read. Do not flag, nor report this.
1. Chapter 1: Cast

**Cast – Love Triangles**

**Taylor Swift** as **Serenity Parker** – _Friends with Adriana and the Clique._  
**Personality**:_ Shy, Brainiac, Serious, humorous at times, caring, and Feisty._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks: **a href=" user/TatyanasStories/media/taylorswift1_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/taylorswift1_ " border="0" alt=" photo taylorswift1_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Darius_  
**Sports:** _Debate and forced by Adriana to join volleyball._

**Ian Somerhalder **as** Darius Banks** – Friends with Vince and the guys.  
**Personality:**_ Outgoing, outspoken, daredevil, jerk (from what the girls say) but sweet when you get to know him._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/download2_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/download2_ " border="0" alt="Darius Banks photo download2_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Ashleigh_  
**Sports: None. He thinks sports are for dildos. He loves motorcycles though.**a

**Nina Dobrev **as** Ashleigh Brant** –** Best Friends with Adriana**.  
**Personality**:_ Loud, caring, friendly yet mean, advice giver, smiles a lot, bubbly._  
**Age:** _16 ½_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/images89_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/images89_ " border="0" alt="Ashleigh Brant photo images89_ "/a  
**Love interest:**_ Jayden_  
**Sports:** _Swimming._

**Ashley Tisdale** as **Adriana Pierce** – **(one of main characters) Best friends with Ashleigh.**  
**Personality:** _Adorable, bubbly, smiles a lot, funny, caring, somewhat shy, protective._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/download3_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/download3_ " border="0" alt="Adriana Pierce (the Brunette) photo download3_ "/a  
(She's the brunette)

a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/images88_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/images88_ " border="0" alt="Adriana Pierce (Again) photo images88_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Travis then Vince_  
**Sports: Volleyball and Cheer leading.**

**Chace Crawford** as **Travis Myers** –_ Friends with Vince and the guys, friends with Adriana._  
**Personality:** _funny, smart but doesn't show it, conceited, can tell someone's attitude towards him._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/images90_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/images90_ " border="0" alt="Travis Myers photo images90_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Adriana then Octavia._  
**Sports:** _Football_

**Stella Hudgens** as **Octavia Chapman** –_ Friends with Adriana, twins with Vince._  
**Personality:** _Quiet, optimistic, unpredictable, understanding, smart, chill, cool._  
**Age:**_ 17_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/images91_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/images91_ " border="0" alt="Octavia Chadman photo images91_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Travis._  
**Sports:** _Volleyball._

**Kat Graham** as **Donna Radcliffe** – _Friends with Adriana and the clique._  
**Personality:** _Friendly, feisty, flexible, never scared, smart, funny, honest._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/download1_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/download1_ " border="0" alt="Donna Radcliffe photo download1_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Zak._  
**Sports:** _Dance._

**Steven R. McQueen** as **Zak Harrison** – _Best friends with Vince._  
**Personality:** _Funny, sweet, charming, cool, "sexy" (what the girls say), good listener._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" user/TatyanasStories/media/stevenrmequeen1_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/stevenrmequeen1_ " border="0" alt=" photo stevenrmequeen1_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Octavia and attracted to Donna._  
**Sports:** _Basketball._

**Zac Efron** as** Vince Chapman** – _(one of main characters) Best friends with Zak, twin of Octavia._  
**Personality:** _Has an "idgaf" attitude, prankster, funny, easily bored, "hot" is what girls call him._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/images93_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/images93_ " border="0" alt="Vince Chadman photo images93_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Attracted to Adriana._  
**Sports:** _Basketball._

**Vanessa Hudgens** as** Vanessa Long** –_ Friends with Adriana._  
**Personality:** _smart, flirty, cool, chill, problem solver._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" . /user/TatyanasStories/media/images68_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/images68_ " border="0" alt="Vanessa Long photo images68_ "/a  
**Love Interest:** _Serenity._  
**Sports:** _Yearbook committee, singing._

**Paul Wesley** as** Jayden Young** – _Friends with Ashleigh._  
**Personality:** _sexy, sweet, seductive, funny, smart, wise, caring, charming._  
**Age:** _17_  
**Looks:** a href=" user/TatyanasStories/media/PaulWesley1_ .html" target="_blank"img src=" albums/u616/TatyanasStories/PaulWesley1_ " border="0" alt=" photo PaulWesley1_ "/a  
**Love interest:** _Use to like Ashleigh, attracted to Adriana now._  
**Sports:** _None._


	2. Chapter 2: New Dorms, New People

***With Adriana***

"And your sure you have everything?" Adriana's mom asked her. Adriana had a tendency to forget things.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do remember leaving my book bag on my dresser." Adriana replied, she wanted a brand new start this year. With her moving to a new house in a new city of California, it was a big step. But to a boarding school? She didn't know what she did wrong, she didn't deserve this. It was Senior year and she knew absolutely nobody.

"Your classes start on Monday, So we'll bring it tomorrow. I love you sweetie." Her mother said, trying to kiss her cheeks.

"Mom! New school, don't try to embarrass me already. You'll break your record." Adriana mumbled while fixing her handbag.

"Right! Right, I'm sorry Adri." Adriana's mom said. "Can you at least say I love you?"

Adriana looked around and made sure no one was close enough to her for them to hear it. "I love you." She said in a low, irritated voice.

"And remember, we'll be visiting you on Sunday's. Mark your calendar, dear!" And with that, Adriana's parents drove down the freeway.

*With Travis and Ashleigh*

"And you're sure she's here?" Travis asked.

"For the hundredth time, Yes! I'm positive. She told me about her parent's sending her here just a few days ago." Ashleigh replied, frustrated with Travis' behavior. She understood he had a thing for Adriana but it was to the point where she couldn't take it.

Travis sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous, ya' know? How is she gonna' react to seeing me?"

"She'll be thrilled. I mean, Who wouldn't be when they know someone at a new school already? Anyways, how did you convince your parents to enroll you here?" Ashleigh said, struggling to fix her bookbag strap.

"I told them this was a big oppurtunity to show my responsibility skills before I go off to College ... And that I'll also be paying for the text books for the first two semesters. What about you?" Travis replied to Ashleigh.

"My Mom wanted me to go to this school anyway, so it wasn't that hard convincing her." She answered, smirking while looking around. "Do you see her anywhere?"

"Nope. Not a soul of Adrie." Travis said also looking around.

"Well, she should turn u-" Ashleigh said, being interupted. Someone clashed into her elbow, causing her to drop her class information.

"I'm completely sorry. I wasn't looking." The boy said, picking up Ashleigh's paper's.

"No, It was mine. I do apologize." Ashleigh stated, waiting for the familiar stranger to stand up. "Jayden?!"

"Ashleigh! Hey! Long time no see ... or speak. It's one of those." Jayden replied with a chuckle. It was her old friend from Grade School.

Ashleigh giggled, it was nice to finally see an old friend. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Let's hope that's a compliment." Jayden said, winking. "I gotta go, but I'll see you around some time. We gotta catch up." They embraced.

Ashleigh was shocked, her whole entire back started crawling with this tingly sensation when he huged her. She just stood there frozen. When he finally let go and walked away, all Ashleigh could do was let out a gasp of air.

"Whoa there, what's wrong?" Travis asked, patting her back.

"Um, nothing." Ashleigh said, clearing her throat. "Nothing." And with that, she walked away with her luggage.

***With Jayden***

"This line is way too long." Jayden thought. He was only about 8 feet from the front desk, the last thing he was thinking about was getting out of line until he saw someone so eyecatching. "Um, excuse me. Can you hold this space in line for me?" He asked the person behind him.

"Yeah, sure dude." The boy replied as Jayden walked away. "Sike." He mumbled.

"What do you mean I'm not on the roster? My parent's checked back everyday since August to make sure I was enrolled properly." The girl said.

"Wow." Jayden said, dreamily looking at the Brunette. She was tanned, petite, and a good sense of style. His type of girl.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but your name isn't on the list." The receptionist said.

"Can you check again, Ma'am? Adriana Pierce. A-D-R-I-A-N-A P-I-E-R-C-E." The brunette said.

"Adriana, eh?" Jayden said outloud, he meant to say that in his head.

"Excuse me?" Adriana said, turning around.

Jayden froze, she looked beautiful. She was fiesty, but he liked that in a girl. "I-I'm Jayden." He said, stuttering like an idiot.

She giggled at his nervousness. "I would say my name, but I'm guessing you already know that detail about me." Adriana joked, smiling.

"Ah, Miss, sorry for the inconvienence, we've finally found you on the list. Your Dorm and campus details are being printed and will arrive shortly. Forgot the 'R' in your surname."

"Oh thank you, and I do apologize on my behalf. Today just isn't my day today." Adriana replied to the receptionist.

"Where're you from?" Jayden asked her. He wanted to know more.

"Eastern California, not too far from here." She replied. "And you?"

"Austin, Texas. Just moved here." Jayden said.

"I see, your a cowboy, huh?" Adriana said, joking with Jayden.

"Wellllll ..." He said awkwardly.

"I'm just joking. And cowboy's aren't bad, not bad at all." She said, winking at him.

He nearly stopped breathing. "Um, you can call me Jay. Yeah, Jay is my nickname."

"Mine's is Adrie." Adriana replied smiling. "I'll see you around, Jay." Adrie said before turning around and walking away.

"You too Adrie, you too." Jayden murmured while smiling widely. The last time he's felt this way was 10 year's ago with Ashleigh.

***With Zak and Serenity***

"You know that's someone else's spot, right?" Serenity asked.

"Oh I know, but I really don't care. Besides, the boy has something else on his mind right now." Zak answered, pointing towards Jayden watching Adriana walk away.

"Douchebag." Serentity mumbled to herself, continuing to write in her book.

"Hey! Whatcha' got there?" Zak asked, pulling on Serenity's arm, lowering the book to take a look.

"It's none of your business! It's MY journal, therefore only I can read it." Serenity replied, showing emphasis on her belongings.

"What are you doing in this line anyways? This line is for extra-curricular activities. And by the looks of you, you don't fit in that category." Zak said honestly. Zak was just an openminded person, whatever came out his mouth just came out.

"For your information, they're now listing the National Math League as a sport, genius." Serenity said.

"And let me guess, the National Math League "works and stimulates" the brain?" Zak asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that's correct." Serenity looked up, confused with his answer.

"Why am I talking to you?" Zak sighed. "I must be really tired. I'll sign up tomorrow, Goodbye Sarah!" Zak said, walking away.

"It's Serenity!" She said back, it was no use, it wasn't like he cared anyways; No one did.

***With Vince and Octavia***

"Octavia! Get your lazy a*s out if the car." Vince said, hoping out of his Escalade. He's been here since Sophomore year, but now his twin sister is joining him through Senior year.

"Shut up already! Your voice is annoying!" Octavia responded, finally getting out of the car.

"Why do Mom and Dad hate me so much? You were doing perfectly fine at your other school. You shouldv'e stayed there." Vince said, frustrated with his sister.

"Respect your elder's, Vincent." Octavia smirked, she knew her brother's weaknesses.

"You're older by 6 minutes and technically, I'm considered the older sibling. And you know how much I hate when people say my whole name ... Owen." Vince grinned widely, during their mother's pregnancy, she knew that she was having twins but was told they were both Boy's; So their mother named them Vincent and Owen, but when Octavia came out, and was found to be a girl, she changed her name to Octavia.

"I hate you so much." Octavia rolled her eyes, he forever used that mistake against her. She began to walk towards the campus.

"Love you too." Vince said, walking behind her.

***With Zak and Donna***

"Well, well, well ... If it isn't Donna the Dirty Dancer?" Zak teased Donna, interrupting her dance routine. He thought it was funny to mock Donna, her reactions were cute to him.

"Actually, I dance to anything that comes to mind. Ballet, classical, hip-hop, belly dancing." Donna explained to Zak, she liked him as well.

"What if I came to mind? Would you dance with me?" This was Zak's way of asking Donna to the Kickback party in the gym.

"Very funny, Zak. But you don't look like a music genre, therefore no." Donna smirked, she was unaware with what Zak was referring to. She was too caught up with Dancing anyways.

"You're clueless. Are you going to the Annual Kickback?" Zak asked, asking for a simple yes or no.

"Annual Kickback? Oh my God, I forgot they were holding that this year. But I guess, I have to get a date." Donna exclaimed, she would be hopeful if Zak was to even ask her out.

"Actually, I was going to ask you did you want to g-" Zak was saying, before being interrupted by the announcement.

Donna stopped and stood for the Pledge of Allegiance. Zak began to walk out the door soon before the announcements were over.

"Hey, Zak! What was it you were going to ask me?" Donna asked him, she could have sworn he was going to ask her to the dance.

"Nothing, forget I even mentioned it." Zak said, when he finally got enough guts to ask Donna out something had to distract him. He was out the door and to his dorm.

"Um, okay." Donna said to herself, she was upset.

***With Vanessa and Serenity***

"Excuse me, do you know where this dorm is? I'm new to this side of the campus and all." Serenity politely asked.

"Follow me." The dark-haired girl replied, the dorm seemed familiar to her. They walked along the hallway until they got to the room.

"Dorm 101, right?" The stranger asked.

Serenity looked at her paper, "Yep. Dorm room 101."

"Oh my god! I knew it! My room number is 101 too, we're roomies!" The girl said, hugging Serenity tightly.

"Wait, you're Vanessa?" Serenity asked, pulling away. This girl must be new or something, she never saw this Vanessa girl around before.

"Vanessa is correct, you must be Serenity." Vanessa said smiling. Vanessa liked having roommates; she was the only child so she was always delighted to make a new friend.

"This room is so big!" Serenity implied as she walked into the room holding a suitcase full of clothes.

"Big for the both of us." Vanessa said, putting emphasis on the word 'Us'. "Let me help you unpack." She insisted, she knew that this year would definitely be a different one.

"Um, thanks. Let me just set my plant here. Is it okay if I put my plant in the window?" Serenity asked, lifting her plant from her bin.

"Sure, no problem." Vanessa said smiling while unpacking her day clothes.

Serenity walked to the window sill, stood there, and began moaning softly. What was she doing?

"Um, you okay over there?" Vanessa asked, biting her lip. She was a bit turned on by how Serenity moaned.

"Oh, um, nobody. I mean, nothing." Serenity said quickly and nervously, setting the plant down.

"Nobody, huh? Looks to me as if you were daydreaming about the Daredevil himself, Darius." Vanessa walked to the window slowly, looking down at Darius fixing his motorcycle.

"I was just looking out the window, not watching him fix his Harley." Serenity denied her fantasy about Darius; how more obvious can she get?

"If you weren't looking, how did you know he had an Harley?" Vanessa said smirking, Serenity was a very bad liar.

"Okay, I give up. I like Darius." Serenity blurted out, frustrated with herself; she knew she gave it away the moment she started lying.

"Not for long." Vanessa mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Serenity asked, turning her head around, looking at Vanessa on the bed.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Vanessa said shaking her head, soon after she began to grin once serenity turned around.

***With Darius, Vince, Octavia, and Adriana***

"Hale, your looking better than before." Darius said to his Harley, he loved motorcycles. He had half a dozen of them, but none of them could be compared to Hale the Harley. He felt like he could actually converse with Hale because his Dad gave it to him before he died and motorcycles was what him and his father bonded over the most; it was like a piece of him was still with him, according to Darius.

"Nice Harley you got there." Adriana said, pointing towards the motorcycle. She too had a thing for auto vehicles.

"Thanks, it's the latest model." Darius said finally looking up from the motorcycle, he was surprised to see that a girl was interested in Motorcycles.

"Surprised, huh? I get that reaction a lot." She said, squatting down to get a better view of below the motorcycle.

"I'm Darius." He said, holding out his hand.

"Adriana. Those rims are sweet, by the way." She said, shaking the hand he held out.

"Thanks, those are new. I just had to change them, some douche ran mud all over the other ones." Darius joked with Adriana. He felt comfortable around her, not lovey-dovey comfortable, but family comfortable; he'd usually leave his guard up and block people out for about a month or two, but Adriana seemed different, plus she knew about motorcycles? Bonus.

Adriana laughed, but her laugh soon began to fade as a boy and a girl came toward them arguing loudly.

"Her name is Owen! She just got transplants, watch out boys!" Vince shouted, holding his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"You know da*n well I'm not the sibling who got the transplants, Vincent!" Octavia shouted, she was frustrated with her brother. He continued this ever since they got out the car and on the campus.

"Vince!" Darius got up, doing their traditional 'welcome back' handshake. They weren't best friends, but they were close friends.

"Dee, my man!" Vince said, also doing the handshake.

"Whose the slut? Bringing a girl on campus already, huh?" Darius said, playfully nudging Vince's elbow.

"The slut is my sister." Vince said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, she just looks like a slut." Darius shrugged. He honestly thought she was some type of whore or something.

"Oh I'm not offended, I'm on the same page as you with that one." Vince said, mumbling.

"I heard that, you prick." Octavia rolled her eyes. Adriana giggled, she found this funny.

"Whose the beauty over there?" Vince said, nodding his head forward towards Adriana.

"Adriana, we just met." Darius replied.

"You look sexy today, Adriana." Vince flirted with Adriana, winking as well.

"Ew. Who do you think I am?" Adriana said, standing up while the wind blew her brunette hair.

"You look like someone I'd date, for about an hour and then take them to my room." Vince winked, he was serious yet he was joking.

"Your funny, I feel bad for your sister." Adriana said.

"Thank you, someone understands me." Octavia blew out, it was good to know she wasn't the only one who wanted to smack her brother.

"You don't look like a slut, by the way." Adriana implied, she needed at least one friend here.

"Thank you. Wanna come with me to the Tour bus on the Campus?" Octavia asked, pointing to the back of her.

"I'd be delighted." Adriana said, walking away, clinging arms with Octavia.

Vince smacked Darius over the head. "What was that for dude?" Darius asked, rubbing his head.

"You should have saved her for me, dude. She's hot." Vince answered, still looking at Adriana from behind.

"Your a complete douche." Darius said, shaking his head and punched his arm hard. Vince didn't even feel it; it was like Adriana had him in a trance. Darius walked away.

***With Adriana and Octavia***

"How do you like the campus so far?" Adriana asked, picking up an tour guide.

"Eh, it's not bad." Octavia said, shrugging.

Adriana laughed, Octavia was funny without trying.

"Mind if I join?" Darius asked, standing behind the girls trying to get a seat.

"Sure." Adriana said, turning around to face Darius. When she turned back around and ready to sit, she bumped arms with someone.

"Excuse you." Adriana said rudely.

"Excuse you." The girl said, looking up. She was shocked to see who was standing in front of her. Adriana and the girl just stood there, frozen.

"Okay, what's going on?" Octavia asked, getting in between the two.

"It's you." Adriana said, showing no type of expression on her face.


End file.
